


Watch the fangs, Guillermo!

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [26]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Vampire Kisses, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Kissing Nandor now poses some challenges for Guillermo, but that isn't going to stop him.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Watch the fangs, Guillermo!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27: Fangs

Guillermo grabbed a fistful of Nandor’s hair, tugging him down into a passionate kiss. After all these years, finally, finally, it had happened. If he had known that all he had to do was kill several dozen vampires then confess his undying love for his master with their blood still dripping from his face, Guillermo would have started slaying a decade earlier. Guillermo smiled against Nandor’s lips, reveling in his lips against his own, his beard scratching his face raw. Guillermo reached up, tucking away a soft lock of Nandor’s hair that was tickling his face.

With a growl low in his throat, Nandor responded with fervor. Guillermo was floating, going higher and higher as euphoria coursed through his veins, but Nandor quickly pulled him back down to the chaise, grabbing tight onto his hips.

It had been after that night at the theater. Years upon years of aloofness from Nandor was washed away in a teary confession as soon as Guillermo released his bonds. Guillermo still remembered the agony in his body and his heart as Nandor tackled him to the ground, holding him in a bone-crushing grip to his chest. There was no lying to themselves or each other anymore. 

Straddling Nandor, Guillermo rolled his hips playfully, languidly kissing his eternal lover. He wrapped his arms tightly around Nandor’s head, hands twisted in his hair keeping him in pace. Nandor winced a little as Guillermo wrenched his head back, giving him access to the cold column of his throat.

Now they were together. Surely this couldn’t be real. Even as the salty taste of Nandor’s skin graced his lips, Guillermo still couldn’t comprehend that it was all real. Every fantasy was even better than he ever could have imagined.

  
Nandor let out a small whine and Guillermo moved up to recapture his lips, crashing into him.

Coppery, tangy blood filled Guillermo’s mouth and they both jumped back.

  
Nandor whined softly. “Owchie Guillermo. That really hurts!” 

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry mi amor,” Guillermo crooned, tilting Nandor’s head subtly. In the warm candlelight, he could see a nasty cut that split his lover’s mouth, blood smearing across his face and dripping into his beard. The cut was already healing.

Looking up into Guillermo’s distraught face, Nandor smiled broadly “You are forgiven, my sweet.” he placed a bloody kiss on his little lover’s nose. 

Guillermo moved to go grab a towel, mentally chastising himself for hurting his beloved. Nandor grabbed him by the wrist before he could get too far, giving him a chaste coppery kiss.

“It’s okay, little one. You are just a baby you will get better.”

Guillermo nodded solemnly, a frown growing on his face. He leaned in, resting his head on Nandor’s soft white flowy shirt.   
  
“I know, but it’s still so embarrassing.” Guillermo couldn’t look at him, tracing little circles on Nandor’s broad chest with his finger. 

“It’s been over a month,” he mused, “Nandor, when will I be able to kiss you without hurting you?” 

Nandor just hummed. “Guillermo, my little love, it will take a lot more than that to hurt me,” he chuckled lightly “And it’s impossible for you to keep me from loving you, my little vampire.”

Guillermo looked up into Nandor’s soft brown eyes, lost in the dark pools of adoration and devotion to his master, his lover, his creator. 

“Yeah,” Guillermo frowned, running his tongue across his fangs. “Still, I don’t like hurting you Nandor. I’m so sorry.”

Guillermo swiped the blood off Nandor’s lip with his thumb, Nandor grabbed his wrist, brushing feather-light kisses across his cold flesh. 

“All is forgiven, my love. Now please smile for me.” His beard tickled Guillermo’s hand as he slowly kissed every bit of skin. “Show me, baby.”

Guillermo smiled wide, proudly displaying his new fangs as Nandor softly placed kisses across his hands and wrists. 

“I love you.” Guillermo blurted out, heart swelling painfully at the sight of his lover devotedly lavishing him with affection. 

Nandor smirked against his skin, ducking down close to his face. “And I love you, my Guillermo.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
